


A Happy Accident

by lady_needless_litany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/pseuds/lady_needless_litany
Summary: Phichit’s parties are nothing if not crazily loud. Yuuri hates it, but sometimes it does have unexpectedly good consequences.





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: music (Day 14)

Deafened by the music, Yuuri didn’t notice the man in front of him - until they collided, spilling the contents of the man’s cup.

“Oh, God,” Yuuri said, horrified. “I’m so sorry.”

“Please, don’t worry,” he replied. “You look familiar. Are you one of Phichit’s friends?”

“Room mate.”

He slapped his forehead. “Of course! I’ve seen you on Instagram. Yuuri, right?”

He nodded. “And you?”

“Victor. I have a couple of classes with Phichit.”

“He’s mentioned you.” Yuuri looked at Victor’s stained shirt. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Victor promised, smiling. “But if you’re feeling guilty, fancy getting a drink?”


End file.
